Kenia
by jNMK
Summary: Así como las parejas Ken/Yukihiro se llaman Kenki; y las parejas Hyde/Tetsu se llaman Haitsu, este es un Kenia: entre Ken Kitamura y la protagonista (cuyo nombre descubrirán en la historia) quien se volverá el sueño (o la pesadilla) de Ken y de todo L'Arc-en ciel. "Porque no hay peor castigo para un seductor, que enamorarse de alguien que es igual que él"
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

\- Así que tu eres mi hermana...- Dijo él escudriñando a la chica con el ceño fruncido

-Media hermana, si. - Ella se sintió invadida bajo la penetrante mirada.

-Que bien guardado se lo tenía el viejo...-

-Yo sabía que papá tuvo otro matrimonio antes que mi madre, pero no tenía idea de que tuviese un medio hermano. -

El hombre joven, de ojos rasgados piel blanca y elegantes ropas negras se sentó detrás de su escritorio sin dejar de contemplar a la chica. Ella era varios años menor que él y sus rasgos exóticos delataban su mestizaje; mitad japonés, mitad latino americana.

-Entonces has volado hasta Japón para pedir tu parte de la herencia, ¿no? - Preguntó él con fastidio.

-No- Segura ella le corrigió.- Yo solo quiero visitar la tumba de mi padre.

-¡Que tierna! - Se burló él. Y ella endureció las facciones enviándole una mirada fulminante.

-Creo que fue un error venir aquí - Molesta por el trato recibido, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida y dos hombres corpulentos y mal encarados, le impidieron el paso.

-¿A dónde vas hermanita? - Preguntó el japonés con burla y ella volteó a mirarlo desconcertada.

Ella frunció el ceño, se estaba sintiendo cada vez más ofendida. El lo notó en su mirada.

-¡Oh vamos! Por favor no te enfades... Esta bien, está bien, lo admito, me he comportado como un patán, pero trata de entenderme...Tu no estarías muy feliz de conocer a la hija de la mujer por la cual tu padre abandonó a tu madre, ¿cierto? -

Era cierto. Probablemente nadie querría conocer a la nueva familia de su padre. Aquella familia que ahora tenía su atención y su amor a costa de haber abandonado a otros hijos y a otra esposa. Muy en el fondo, a pesar de su indignación, comprendió que el enterarse de la existencia de ella probablemente fue una impresión muy fuerte para él, más ahora que su padre, el padre de ambos, había muerto.

-Entiendo, no soy bienvenida aquí. Descuida, no te molestaré más. Encontraré la tumba de mi padre por mi misma.- Volvió a intentar salir por la puerta y los hombres custodiando no se interpusieron más en su camino.

-No la encontrarás porque no existe...- Dijo el hombre tras el escritorio.

-¿Que dices? - Nuevamente ella se giró para enfocar a su interlocutor quien recargó ambos codos en la mesa y sostuvo sus mejillas con las manos.

-Dime algo, hermanita ¿Tu sabes a que se dedicaba nuestro padre? -

-Si, claro. Era comerciante aquí en Japón, tenía negocios en la bolsa...-

-Con que eso te dijeron...- Rió él amena mente. Ella no entendía. -Ven aquí, voy a mostrarte el verdadero negocio familiar... tal vez estés interesada en unirte a nosotros. - Se levantó de la silla y tomó del respaldo su elegantísimo abrigo negro - a propósito. ¿Como dijiste que te llamas?

Inmediatamente los hombres apostados en la entrada colocaron lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos y abrieron la puerta saliendo uno primero y otro esperando por ella y por su hermano.

\- L... Livia... -

El hombre se colocó el abrigo y puso su mano cálida mente sobre la espalda de Livia para invitarla a avanzar delante de él.

\- Está bien, mi querida Liv ¿Puedo llamarte Liv, cierto? Yo soy Kyoshikuro, pero todos me llaman Kuro-san...-

Hermano y hermana salieron de la oficina donde se encontraban y el guardia salió después que ellos cerrando tras sí la puerta y asegurándola con llave.

* * *

Ken permanecía inmóvil frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que le devolvía la imagen de su propio reflejo. Pantalones negros, camisa azul celeste abierta hasta medio pecho; asomándose por esa abertura, sus cadenas delgadas de oro blanco; anillos en sus manos y un reloj costoso; los puños de su camisa ostentaban sus iniciales. Giró el cuello de uno lado a otro apreciando su rostro seductor desde todos los ángulos. Su lunar resaltaba con galantería y dándose el visto bueno, colocó lentes oscuros de diseñador sobre su rostro. Estaba listo.

Su celular vibró. Era un mensaje: "Estoy abajo".

Kitamura pasó la mano por su cabello, tomo sus llaves, apagó la luz y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Era Martes por la noche. Los bares y las calles en general no estarían demasiado saturadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

El hermoso auto donde viajaban Ken y Sakura se desplazaba por las despejadas calles del centro de Tokio. La vida nocturna estaba en todo su apogeo. Ambos caballeros acostumbraban salir juntos a divertirse y relajarse.

-¿Que estabas haciendo? ¿Te estabas tocando verdad? ¿por eso demoraste tanto? -

-No demoré, en cuanto recibí tu mensaje apagué la luz, tomé mis llaves y bajé a encontrarte -

-¡No es verdad! -

-¿Entonces cual es la verdad? -

-No lo se, tu dímela. Tardaste mucho en bajar...-

\- Más bien ¡eres un histérico que no puede esperar 2 minutos a que baje por el elevador! - Sakura rió. Tal vez era cierto que era un poco impaciente.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó Yasunori cortando con el tema anterior.

\- Al bar de siempre ¿No? -

\- Mmmmm...-

\- ¿No quieres ir? -

\- No es que no quiera ir...es que ese sitio empieza a aburrirme. -

\- Pues vamos a uno nuevo. -

\- Mmmmm...-

\- ¿Tampoco eso quieres? ¡Nada te parece!-

\- No es eso Ken, es que siempre que llegamos a un sitio nuevo hay que hablar con el personal, pedir discreción...en el lugar de siempre ya nos conocen y saben como tratarnos, no se si quiero ir a un lugar nuevo a experimentar. No quiero estar en las noticias de las 6 ¿sabes? -

\- Te entiendo... pero entonces no se me ocurre otra cosa-

\- Conozco un lugar...- No muy seguro de sus palabras Sakura habló pausadamente con las manos en el volante y la vista fija en el camino. Ken le miraba y no hablaba, esperando a que su amigo terminara la frase, pero Sakura no dijo más.

\- ¿Y...?- Insistió el moreno

\- ... Y podriamos ir allá... pero...-

-... pero...-

-Es un lugar... digamos... no muy legal. No se si sea tu tipo... -

\- ¿A que te refieres? -

\- Es un bar a las afueras de Tokio, ahí compraba mis dosis hace algunos años, tiene fama de tener a las mujeres mas bellas de toda Asia y nadie nos molestaría ahí porque es un sitió secreto...-

\- Jajaja ¡vaya! ¡Que misterioso te volviste de repente Sakura...! -

-¡Te hablo en serio! Pertenece a la mafia y solo personas especiales saben de su existencia y de como entrar -

-Jajajaj, eres todo un maleante ¿no?. Jajaja ... ¡Pues vamos! -

\- Quisiera que tomaras esto con más cuidado, Ken. La gente ahí no es amable ni les importa que seas famoso o cuanto dinero traigas. Hay reglas que debes respetar. -

\- No quieras asustarme Yasu; que no haya echado mi vida por la borda igual que tú, no significa que no sepa como comportarme en sitios peligrosos. ¡Vamos! Será divertido.

\- ¿Estas seguro? -

-Claro. Mientras más lo dudas, más ganas me dan de ir. Además, tu si sabes como comportarte enfrente de los mafiosos ¿no? Estarás ahí para cuidar que tu amigo querido no se meta en líos ¿no es así? -

Sakura desvió su mirada del volante y la dirigió a su amigo, con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien. Vamos -

Se escuchó el motor del auto al acelerar. Ahora se dirigían a las afueras de Tokio a un sitio escondido donde esperaban pasar un buen rato.

* * *

Al fin llegaron a un portón de metal que resguardaba hermosos jardines y caminos entre la vegetación. Todos estos caminos conducían a la parte más alejada del portón, donde iluminada con luces de colores se podía distinguir una hermosa casa de tipo colonial inglesa. Era más bien una mansión. Hombres con armas largas catearon su auto y sus cuerpos en la entrada; Ken notó muchos otros guardias esparcidos por los jardines, igualmente armados con altos calibres, empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Esos hombres me ponen tenso - Le confesó a Sakura.

-Te dije que no era un lugar común. Ya no hay marcha atrás, si nos vamos ahora, podrían retenernos para interrogarnos. O golpearnos - respondió Sakura con toda naturalidad

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que harían eso?! - Se alarmó Ken.

-Por que pueden - Aseguró el baterísta - Mira, tenemos que entrar. Vamos a tomarnos un trago, si el ambiente se pone demasiado pesado, nos largamos apenas haya pasado una hora -

-Si el ambiente se pone pesado, ¡en una hora estaré muerto! -

\- ¡Deja de lloriquear como una nena! Además, no digas que no te lo advertí -

Afuera, la seguridad de la fortaleza clandestina y la seriedad de sus custodios, hacían que aquel lugar pareciera una prisión, pero apenas las enormes puertas doradas se abrieron para ellos el ambiente se tornó en uno mucho más agradable.

Había música seductora y aunque por fuera la casa era de tipo antiguo, dentro la decoración y el mobiliario eran muy modernos. Una enorme cantina apenas iluminada por elegantísimas luces neón de color azul abarcaba casi toda una pared. Espejos, meseras en faldas cortas, estrobos, leds, y pequeñas antorchas artificiales sobre columnas de iluminación le daban al lugar el perfecto equilibrio entre elegante, peligroso y prohibido.

\- ¡Esto si me gusta! - Dijo Ken al girar sobre su propio eje siguiendo con la mirada el sinuoso andar de una bella rubia mesera en ropa de cabaret.

\- Te lo dije. Si no vienes buscando líos y sabes comportarte, ¡este lugar puede ser verdaderamente un paraíso! -

\- Que te parece si nos sentamos por allá y me dejas charlar con aquella chica - Ken señaló con la mirada a otra mesera de cabello rojo recargada en la barra, probablemente esperando los tragos que ordenó. Sakura de inmediato volteó a mirarla.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Estas meseras son horribles! ¡Mira y aprende! -

Se enruto hacia un área especifica de la casona y llegaron hasta otra puerta enmarcada por cortinas rojas. A pesar de que había custodios a ambos lados de la puerta, Sakura corrió las cortinas y empujó la puerta sin ningún miramiento y ninguno de los hombres se lo impidió. Cruzaron el portal y entraron a otra sala un poco más pequeña que la anterior pero donde cabían sin problema alrededor de 60 mesas y una pasarela visible desde cualquier sitio. Sobre ese magnífico escenario una Flexible Asiática ejecutaba un baile de piso, contoneándose y haciendo movimientos sexys y novedosos al ritmo de una sensual balada.

Lo dos amigos encontraron sin problemas una mesa desocupada y se sentaron comenzando desde ya a disfrutar del show.

-Wow...tenías razón. Esta chica hace que la pelirroja de la barra parezca el jorobado de Notre Dame -

Sakura rió y luego agregó

\- Todos dicen que aquí están las chicas mas bellas de toda Asia y la verdad yo estoy de acuerdo -

Pidieron un par de copas mientras miraban a las mujeres más hermosas bailar y desudarse al ritmo de la música, dejando expuesta toda su sensualidad y al mismo tiempo sus dotes artísticas.

El ambiente cambio de súbito. Las luces de colores pastel se apagaron y en su lugar solo quedaron lluvias de led y luces blancas parpadeantes, la música dejo de ser un lounge sensual y se impuso en su lugar un rock pesado y agresivo. Salio a escena una mujer de largo cabello negro, tan largo que cubría su cintura, ondulado y alborotado cual estrella de rock. vestía estiletos negros de bota hasta los muslos, un pequeño short negro y un corset de dominatriz a juego con los guantes largos que cubrían sus brazos pero dejaba ver sus dedos. Ella comenzó a bailar esa música usando de manera diestra y espectacular el tubo de acero en el centro de la pista. Subía y bajaba de el haciendo piruetas y desafiando la gravedad en cada movimiento que ejecutaba como toda una atleta, pero sin descuidar en momento alguno su sensualidad y destreza para la seducción. Una a una sus prendas se deslizaron por su cuerpo. Desnuda era aún más perfecta. Sus pechos firmes y de buen tamaño, su piel tersa y ligeramente bronceada, su cintura ceñida y delicada, gluteos abultados y aterciopelados; solo una diminuta tanga cubría su cuerpo en su parte más intima cuando la musica terminó y con ella el show de la dama. Todos los hombres presentes ovacionaron al unísono, incluso Ken y Sakura.

-Wow...¿viste eso? - -

\- iQue si lo vi! ¡Esa mujer es perfecta! -

\- Quiero conocerla -

\- Yo también -

En seguida Sakura pidó a un mozo que trajera a la mesa a aquella chica que acababa de bajar de la pista, pero este respondió:

-Lo siento muchísimo señor, la señorita Olivia es la estrella del show y por lo tanto, es la única de nuestras damas que no está disponible para acompañarle en la mesa. Si gusta elegir a otra de nuestras bellas Damas... -

\- ¡No! -Dijo Ken antes de que Sakura pudiera hablar. - La quiero a ella. Solo deseo darle personalmente mis felicitaciones por su excelente desempeño en el escenario, no deseo ver a ninguna otra -

-Lo lamento señor - Insistía el empleado - son reglas de la casa, por favor le sugiero preste atención a las otras damas, son todas tan exquisitas como la señorita Olivia -

\- ¿Todo tiene un precio no es así? Pues bien, traeme a Olivia a la mesa. Pagaré lo que sea por saludarle. Cualquier precio, habla con tu supervisor o con quien sea necesario -

\- Pero señor le repito que... -

-¡Solo traela! - Exigió Ken.

El mozo se fue a hacer tal como Ken le pedía. Sakura estaba sumamente sorprendido, miró a Ken con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tu eres el que no se sabe comportar en estos sitios? Jajajaj ¡Mírate! pareces un profesional de los tuburios. Jajajaja -

\- Jajaja lo sé. Pero es que ella es...impresionante. Pagaré lo que sea por tenerla aquí -

\- Supongo que sabes que no puedes tocarla siquiera, ¿No? - Preguntó Sakura - Si tratas de propasarte con cualquiera de estas mujeres, los orangutanes de seguridad nos van a apalear -

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Además no me atrevería a faltarle al respeto. Ella es una dama -

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

\- Ken... ella se gana la vida exhibiendo su cuerpo...-

\- Eso no tiene nada de malo, también lo hacen las modelos de arte -

\- No es lo mismo...-

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -

\- Una modelo no se acostará con un hombre solo por que le paga un precio -

-Si lo hacen. Y también lo hacen las actrices y las modelos de alta moda. Incluso algunas cantantes lo hacen... ¡Hyde lo hizo para triunfar! -

El haber comparado a Hyde con una de las mujeres que utilizan sus atributos para subir de puesto o conseguir algún beneficio en sus carreras, era obviamente una broma, misma que causó una gran risa en ambos y terminó de tajo con esa discusión sobre la moral de la recién conocida Olivia.

* * *

El mozo tocó a la puerta de una oficina no menos lujosa que toda la casa en sí. Una voz en el interior le respondió.

\- Adelante -

El mozo abrió con lentitud e introdujo su cuerpecillo a la oficina extravangete y exagerada en lujos. Quedó justo frente a un escritorio dorado que imitaba un lingote de oro gigante y detrás de el, un hombre serio de rasgos orientales, que tenía a sus espaldas un sin fin de monitores desde donde se podía ver todo cuanto ocurría en aquella "casa-bar". El hombre no dejó ni por un momento los miles de papeles que tenía en frente ni volteó siquiera a mirar a su empleado.

\- Kuro-sama...- comenzo el chico - hay un cliente en la sala B que insiste en ver personalmente a la señorita Olivia -

\- Olivia no ve a nadie, ya lo sabes. - Contestó escribiendo alguna anotación en sus documentos.

\- Lo sé señor, se lo dije e incluso le ofrecí presentarle a otra chica pero se rehusa -

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? -

\- No...nada Kuro-sama pero es que yo pensé que ...-

Solo entonces, ante la desesperación que sintió por la incompetencia de su empleado, Kyoshikuro alzo la mirada de entre sus documentos y la fijó sobre su empleado con autoridad y prepotencia..

\- ¡Olivia no ve a nadie! ¿Que te hace pensar que este cliente es una excepción? -

\- Bueno...es que el... ofreció pagar cualquier cantidad ...-

\- Ya muchos otros han ofrecido eso antes...Olivia simplemente no desea convivir con ellos...-

\- Pero señor..este cliente es Ken Kitamura... Guitarrista de L'Arc-en-Ciel ...-

Kuro entonces se sorprendió. Giró su lujosa silla reclinable y buscó en las cámaras la ubicación de tan ilustre cliente. Lo encontró.

\- Ahh si... Ken Kitamura...¡en mi negocio! ... Y mira con quién viene, ¡Que interesante! - Después de contemplar un rato a través del monitor a Ken y a Sakura volvió su silla al frente y sonrió a su empleado. - Discúlpame. Hiciste bien al venir a avisarme de este suceso, desde que Yasunori tuvo problemas con la ley no habíamos tenido gente famosa por estos lares...tal vez mi querida Liv, pueda hacer una excepción...- Dijo levantándose y encaminándose a salir de su oficina.

* * *

Apenas terminó su número de baile, Olivia entró en el baño de su camerino privado y se dio una ducha express de menos de 10 minutos. El esfuerzo y los nervios de cada uno de su performances la hacían sudar y por eso refrescaba su cuerpo después de cada actuación. Estaba pues con el cabello recogido y vistiendo únicamente una bata de seda blanca sobre su cuerpo desnudo y fresco cuando Kuro-san, su hermano, entro a su habitación.

\- ¡Hey Liv! Tan aclamada como siempre, ¿cierto? -

Ella, que se encontraba sentada frente a la espejo no tuvo que voltear para mirarlo, claramente le veía por aquel vidrio reflejante lleno de luces blancas a su alrededor.

\- ¡Kuro-chan! - Saludó a su hermano con una sonrisa divertida pero desconfiada - ¿Que favor necesitas esta vez? -

\- ¿Un favor? ¿Porque piensas que vine a pedirte un favor? -

\- Porque nunca vienes a verme en horas de trabajo a menos que necesites un favor... -

\- Jajaja, está bien ¡me atrapaste! Si quiero pedirte un favor... -

\- ¡Lo sabía! - Dijo ella maquillándose como toda una diva

\- Verás... hay un cliente que...-

\- Ashh no! ¡Ni se te ocurra! -

\- Vamos Liv, es un artista, además es apuesto, no como el resto de los empresarios gordos y viciosos que suelen venir. Es el guitarrista de una banda leyenda aquí en Japón -

\- ¿Que banda? -

\- L'Arc-en-ciel -

\- Si, he oído sobre ellos... son los Beatles de Asia... -

\- ¡Exacto! Sería genial conservar un cliente así. Además poco a poco podría correrse la voz y de nuevo las celebridades estarían por estos lares -

\- El negocio marcha de maravilla, no necesitas complacer a esos músicos caprichosos...- se negaba ella

\- Oh Vamos Liv...solo por un momento, presentate en la mesa deja que te digan un par de halagos y luego los mandas al demonio...¿Que dices? -

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se levantó de su asiento para ver de frente a su hermano.

\- Si hago eso, los otros clientes también querrán que vaya a saludarlos y se quejarán si me rehúso...-

\- Uhmm... no había pensado en eso, si todos los demás empiezan a querer que vayas a sus mesas y nos negamos, entonces perderemos clientes en lugar de ganarlos...-

\- Precisamente -

\- Está bien tu ganas. Pero le diremos a Kitamura que TU eres quien se niega a verlo, no el bar. -

\- ¡Como sea! -

Livia, cual era su verdadero nombre, se giró a su vestidor para encontrar que ropa ponerse para su siguiente acto y no notó cuando su hermano, al salir de su habitación, robó una rosa perfumada del jarron que decoraba el camerino de su hermana.

* * *

Ken y Sakura seguían bromeando y disfrutando de los shows. En efecto, todas eran bellas y todas tenían un aire de magia a su alrededor, pero solo Olivia había sido capaz de cautivar la curiosidad de ambos famosos caballeros. Miraban a una morocha danzar con un aro en lo alto de la pista. Ella era impresionante, pero no era Olivia.

El mozo volvió.

\- Señores. Vengo a informarles que la señorita Olivia no desea convivir con ningún cliente de manera particular. En verdad hicimos todo lo posible por convencer a la señorita pero ella no accedió y me pidió que les pida respeten su decisión. A cambio de su comprensión, les envía este presente -

El mozo entregó a Ken la rosa perfumada del camerino de Olivia. Kuro había sido quien le dijo al mozo exactamente que decir y le había dado la rosa robada para así darle alguna falsa a esperanza a los hombres.

Ken miro la rosa muy desilusionado.

\- Comprendo. Dile a la señorita Olivia que en efecto respeto su decisión y le agradezco mucho nos haya enviado este presente -

\- Se lo diré caballero...¿algo más en lo que pueda servirles? -

Sakurazawa miró a su amigo sumamente desilusionado y defraudado sosteniendo la rosa y acercándola a su nariz para percibir de ella lo que muy probablemente era el aroma del perfume de Olivia. Lo vio tan decepcionado que respondió sin más al mozo:

-La cuenta por favor -

* * *

En el camino la cabina del auto iba muy callada. Ken solo miraba y olía la rosa de Olivia una y otra vez.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio? - Preguntó Sakura mientras manejaba.

\- Nahhh vamos a casa, estoy cansado -

\- No me digas que la cabaretera te rompió el corazón. -

\- Jajaja, ¡claro que no! ...es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que quiero...-

\- Caprichoso...-

\- Es tu culpa Yasu, ¡tu me llevaste a ese lugar del demonio! -

\- Pero te encantó ¿No es cierto? -

\- Si, pero solo por Olivia -

\- Ni siquiera creo que ese sea su verdadero nombre -

\- Lo se, todas las bailarinas cambian su nombre para sus actos -

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Uno y otro se quedaron meditando en el verdadero nombre de aquella misteriosa mujer.

\- Si no quiso ni siquiera vernos en la mesa... Seguramente tampoco nadie "le llega al precio" - Dijo Ken haciendo alusión de que seguramente ella no vendía su cuerpo por ninguna cantidad.

\- No lo sé... debimos preguntar eso. Tal vez ella no viene a las mesas pero hace otro tipo de servicios. Hubiera sido genial traerla con nosotros. Yo la haría gritar y gemir tan fuerte que la escucharan en Osaka, te lo aseguro Jajaja - Bromeó Sakura pero Ken no rió.

\- Oye si tan frustrado estás podemos ir al lugar de siempre y conseguir que algunas chicas vengan con nosotros, yo invito... - insistió Sakura al ver a su amigo empezar incluso a ponerse de malas.

\- Hoy no, Yasu. Estoy cansado...-

\- Bueno ¿y a ti que te pasa? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por que? -

\- Nunca en todo lo que llevo de conocerte habías rechazado una invitación a follar. -

\- Jajaja no es eso, es que en serio me sentí cansado de repente -

\- ¿No será que te enamoraste de la cabaretera? -

\- Nahh, que va. Es solo una mujerzuela caprichosa y altanera. Por un momento logró hacer que me enfadara pero ya pasó. - Dio un ultimo suspiro a la rosa y luego la tiró por la ventana.

Sakura sonrió aliviado.

\- Pues yo si iré a buscar alguna chica alegre en el bar. ¿Seguro que no vienes? -

\- Seguro. Pero quizás mañana...-

\- Jajaja, lo sabía, eres una bestia. No puedes pasar mas de 1 día sin sexo. ¡Me das asco! - Se burlaba Sakura de su amigo.

\- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¡No puedes dejarlo descansar ni una noche! - Continuó con las bromas.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Ken. Este bajó del auto y se recargo en la ventana del copiloto para despedirse.

\- Bien mi estimado chofer ya puedes largarte a donde te de la gana -

\- ¿Te veo mañana? -

\- Tetsu quiere que vaya a no se donde para no se que pero...Sehh te veo mañana. Cuídate y protégete, usa condón, no hagas nada que no hiciera yo -

El auto se arrancó, Sakura se fue y Ken subió a su departamento. Solo. Su humor repentinamente cambió. De venir bromeando con Sakura y reírse de sus ocurrencias, pasó a sentirse cansado y decaído. Sus pensamientos volvieron al bar, al momento exacto en que la vio bailando esa agresiva melodía. Se sentó en el sofá. Suspiró. Y deseo con todas sus fuerzas, no haber arrojado por la ventana la flor perfumada de Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Ese día Ken llegó tarde a los ensayos. Parecía distraído y se le notaba cansado y pensativo.

\- ¿Estás bien Ken-chan? - Le preguntó su líder.

\- Si. - Contestó el moreno tajantemente.

A pesar de su evidente falta de animo los ensayos salieron muy bien y antes de que sus bandmates pudieran siquiera proponerle salir por un trago o ir juntos a comer, Ken se despidió, tomó su abrigo y se retiró a toda prisa. Tetsuya, Yukihiro y Hyde se quedaron sumamente desconcertados por su actitud, "Seguro tenía planes con Sakura" , pensaron.

Pero Sakura tampoco pudo localizarlo. A pesar de que habían quedado de verse para salir a "cazar" chicas, Ken no le respondió el telefono a Sakura. El baterista marcó y marcó al número del guitarrista, el fijo y el celular y nada. Solo el contestador.

" Ken...si no quieres salir esta bien, no hay problema, solo contesta el teléfono, estoy preocupado por ti" Dejó Sakurazawa un mensaje en la contestadora de Kitamura.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron igual. Todos los días llegaba un Ken desvelado y apagado a los ensayos, llenaba la sala con su genialidad y sin prestar atención a los planes de los larukus de salir o ir a algún sitio, se retiraba a toda prisa. Tampoco Sakura lo había podido ver. Ken pasó de salir casi todas las noches con sus amigos, a ser un fantasma que nadie localiza jamás y que jamás esta disponible.

Ese día no fue la excepción. Llego al ensayo, tocó su guitarra, no hablo mucho con nadie y al finalizar, se marchó a toda prisa.

Hyde lo alcanzó en el estacionamiento, justo cuando Ken abría la puerta de su auto.

\- ¡Hey Ken-chan! - El aludido volteó.

\- ¿Que quieres enano? -

\- Vaya al menos no has perdido tu "cortesía" - ironizó el vocalista. Ken le sonrió. - Escucha... los chicos y yo estamos un poco preocupados por ti... -

\- Estoy bien Haido... no se preocupen -

\- ¿Si? Pues...no te ves bien Ken-chan, has estado muy distraído, diario llegas tarde y te han crecido ojeras...no podrás dar el cien en el concierto y...-

\- Estaré bien en el concierto, no debes preocuparte por eso. Si no confían en mi ¡busquen a mi reemplazo! - Un inusual mal humor apareció súbitamente en Ken que pretendió ignorar a Hyde y subir a su auto.

\- ¿Ves lo que te digo? -

\- No, no veo lo que me dices -

-Estás irascible. No eres el Ken de siempre. - Kitamura se ablandó un poco ante las palabras dichas con preocupación por Takarai y desistió en su intento por abordar el auto. - Esto no es por el concierto o la banda, estamos... bueno...YO estoy preocupado por ti. -

\- No sucede nada Doiha... Es solo que Sakura y yo hemos estado saliendo todas las noches y...-

\- Ken... No soy estúpido. Sakura llamó a Tetsu preguntandole si estabas bien porque según el, tampoco te ha podido ver en varias semanas -

Ken evadío la mirada de Hyde. Lo había descubierto. Suspiró.

\- Oye, Ken-chan... si no quieres decirmelo lo entiendo. Solo quise recordarte que no estas solo. Y creo que hablo por todos en L'Arc en ciel cuando te lo digo: No estas solo. - agregó Hyde con algo de empatía y Ken entonces alzo la mirada y le sonrió.

\- Gracias Doiha pero... estoy bien, en serio. Es solo un asunto personal. Ya lo solucionaré. -

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

\- Seguro.-

\- De acuerdo. Entonces... éxito con eso - Hyde le dio una palmada en el brazo a su colega y luego dio media vuelta regresando al estudio. Ken subió a su auto y se fue.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche en punto cuando Kuro llamó a la puerta del camerino de Livia. -Toc Toc-

\- Adelante - Dijo ella desde adentro. Kuro abrió con delicadeza la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación encontrandose con una Livia frente al espejo, maquillándose.

\- Tu admirador número uno ha llegado -

\- ¿Te refieres al guitarrista? - Dijo ella un tanto incrédula.

\- Precisamente -

\- ¡¿En serio volvió?! - ella se notaba algo emocionada.

\- Deberías ir a saludarlo alguna vez Liv, ese hombre es muy persistente...-

\- No lo haré - respondió ocultando la sonrisa y la emoción mostradas en su comentario anterior. -No quiero que se empiece a correr la voz y luego todos quieran que me siente con ellos a beber una copa. -

\- Esta bien. Será como tu quieras. Sales a escena en 10 minutos -

\- Lo se, lo se...-

Diez minutos exactos transcurrieron y Livia, en su papel de Olivia, salió a escena. Esta vez estaba vestida como un ángel y su rutina incluía una balada romántica y movimientos lentos e inocentes. Su piel brillaba cual su fuese realmente un ser celestial, su cabello largo y negro la hacía parecer el más exótico de querubines; bailaba grácil y ligera mostrando elegancia y dulzura incluso en la mirada. Cada acto era diferente, cada personaje que encarnaba era único, cada noche un performance distinto por parte de la mestiza latino-japonesa atraía a decenas de clientes, entre ellos Ken, quien desde la primera vez que la vio no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y desde hacía varias semanas, asistía al burdel diariamente solo para contemplarla. Esta era la razón por la que Ken se desvelaba y por la que se rehusaba a salir con Sakura y sus amigos de L'Arc-en-ciel. Ken había caído presa de un embrujo. Se había unido a las filas de un montón de hombres que gastaban su dinero en aquel bar por el solo deleite de ver bailar a Olivia y soñaba todo el tiempo con una sola cosa: poder conocerla en persona.

De reojo y con sutileza la estrella buscó a Ken mientras bailaba y lo encontró en una mesa de al fondo, solo, como siempre desde hacía unas semanas, pero esta vez notó que tenía una rosa blanca en la mesa. Involuntariamente sus miradas se cruzaron y de manera inconsciente ella sonrió.

Ken se quedó anonadado. ¿Realmente le había sonreído a él? Después de más de 3 semanas asistiendo diariamente a verla ¿Al fin había conseguido una sonrisa? Siguió mirándola durante todo su acto, pero ella, que se había percatado de su error, no volvió a hacer contacto visual con el Laruku, por mas que las ansias de mirarlo nuevamente le carcomían. Por primera vez en su historia artística se puso nerviosa, le desconcentraba el no saber si él aún la miraba y se él se habría dado cuenta de que ella le sonrió. "No debí sonreírle" pensaba. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Se había vuelto alcanzable? La diva del sitio más costoso y exclusivo de toda Asia ¿se avergonzaba bajo la mirada de un "cliente"? Ella solo quería saber si él la continuaba mirando. No se atrevía a alzar la vista y enfocarlo, pero aún así bailo con más ganas. Bailó como nunca había bailado, por la sola posibilidad de que él la estuviera mirando.

Sus prendas cayeron y aquel ángel puro que antes bailaba ahora era como un demonio disfrazado de inocencia que guiaba a los hombres hacia sus más bajos instintos. Todos los que la admiraban mientras bailaba envuelta en una toga blanca, ahora al verla desnuda la deseaban con la pasión mas impura...todos menos Ken, que seguía viendo en ella a esa criatura dulce e inmaculada; para el, su desnudez no significaba erotismo, significaba naturaleza, sencillez...arte.

Cuando hubo terminado su acto, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que todos los presentes la miraban con deseo, con lascivia. A paso lento empezo a retirarse del escenario cuando un mozo se acerco a ella desde abajo del escenario.

\- ¡Señorita Olivia! - Ella volteó a mirarlo hacia a abajo y el mozo le extendió una rosa blanca. - De parte de Kitamura-sama - explicó

Olivia se sorprendió de tal manera que no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde bien sabía, estaba Ken. El lo notó y de inmediato supo, que ella le había visto mientras bailó, que no fue una casualidad, ella lo ubicaba, lo reconocía y le había sonreído. Sus miradas se encontraron, esta vez, por un momento más prolongado en el que la bailarina notó como la mirada del músico era diferente a la de todos los demás. Su mirada era brillante, limpia, llena de admiración y libre de todo impulso carnal. Ella estaba desnuda ahí en el escenario y a pesar de eso, Ken no fijaba la mirada en sus pechos o sus piernas o sus gluteos expuestos en una delicada y hermosa lencería brasileña; Ken miraba fijamente a sus ojos, sin que el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer le distrajera ni por un segundo.

Un color sonrosado coloreó las mejillas de la dama que declino su postura un poco para tomar la rosa blanca enviada por el asíduo admirador, aspiró de ella el aroma y luego, regalo a Ken otra mirada y otra sonrisa.

Ken también le sonrió y Kuro, que los observaba desde las pantallas en su despacho, también sonrió.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta del despacho de Kuro. - TocToc-

\- Adelante - Dijo el empresario

\- ¿Me llamó señor? - Dijo al entrar el mismo mozo que llevó la flor blanca de Ken hasta Olivia

\- Ahh si, si si... Necesito hablar contigo. En verdad me urge que me digas ¿por que llevaste la rosa de Kitamura-san a Olivia al escenario? ¿Acaso no sabes que todos los regalos se llevan directo al camerino de las Damas? -

\- Yo... - Empezó a tartamudear el empleado adoptando una posición sumisa - Lo...lamento mucho señor... No volverá a pasar...discúlpeme... -

\- No, no - Interrumpió el jefe - En verdad quiero que me digas que fue lo que te motivó a llevar la flor al escenario... Explícame -

\- No se enfade conmigo señor yo solo... trataba de conseguir algo de dinero extra... -

El empleado seguía balbuceando entre excusas y disculpas pero Kuro ya no le puso demasiada atención, había obtenido su respuesta.

\- ¿Cuanto te dio? - De nuevo interrumpió a su subordinado en sus parloteos

\- Ci...cien dolares señor... -

\- ¡Cien dolares por llevar una rosa al escenario! Hiciste tu noche ¿no? -

El empleado sacó de sus bolsillos aquel billete americano y lo extendió sobre el escritorio de su patrón, quien lo tomo, lo analizó y encontró que era auténtico. Se acerco el papel moneda a la cara y aspiró de el su aroma, como todo un avaro.

\- Ahhh dolares...- Dijo suspirando - Amamos los dólares ¿no es así? -

El empleado mantenía la cabeza baja. Sentía su propina desaparecer. Kuro extendió de nuevo el billete al mozo, permitiéndole conservarlo y agregó.

\- ¿Quieres ganar otros cuantos de estos dolares? -

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Respondió tomando prontamente su billete y guardándolo en sus bolsillos. No quería perderlo.

\- Entonces investiga cuanto exactamente esta dispuesto a pagar Kitamura-san por conocer a Olivia...- Condicionó con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

* * *

La madrugada estaba a punto de convertirse en mañana. Ya no había ningún cliente en el bar y todos los empleados estaban por irse. Livia terminó de guardar sus cosas, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la oficina de Kuro. Entró sin llamar a la puerta.

\- Kuro-chan... necesito que me pidas un taxi -

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Por que?¿Que pasó con tu auto? -

\- No lo sé... anoche no logre que arrancara... -

\- Y ¿por qué no me llamaste? -

\- Porque no te necesito hermano, ¡solo llama un taxi! ¿quieres? -

\- ¡Ah no! De ninguna manera mi hermana pequeña se irá en un taxi a casa. Espérame, unos minutos e iré a dejarte. -

\- En serio no es necesario. Se que estás ocupado y que ...-

\- Tranquila Liv, ya terminé con esto. Además no es ninguna molestia, igual quería hablar contigo...-

\- Oh..en ese caso te esperaré -

La dama salió del despacho de su hermano. Él siempre era caballeroso con ella, la llevaba a casa, iba por ella o mandaba algún guardia de seguridad. Ella tenía su propio departamento, mismo que Kuro pagaba con todo y los lujos que eso implicaba. Es más, el recibo del teléfono, así como el reporte de su celular llegaban a casa de su hermano y el se encargaba de pagarlos. Kuro prácticamente le resolvía la vida y ella pensaba que eso era el gesto mas dulce que había recibido jamás. No se daba cuenta que, lejos de ser un favor con cariño filial para ella, lo que Kyoshikuro estaba haciendo en realidad era controlar todo en su vida. Estaba tan inmerso en ella, que Liv no podía dar un paso o un respiro sin que Kuro-san lo supiera. Pero Livia era inocente. Desde que su padre murió y su madre, quien permanecía en su país natal rehaciendo su vida con su nuevo esposo y nuevos hijos, la había empezado a ignorar, Livia sintió que estaba completamente sola. Viajó a Japón con la esperanza de encontrar a su familia paterna, pero no encontró a nadie que pudiera vincularse con su padre. Desilusionada y sin dinero, decidió que con los pocos yenes y las pocas ganas que le quedaban, visitaría la tumba de su padre y regresaría a su país... entonces apareció Kuro y de la noche a la mañana, cambió su vida.

Livia pensaba en todos estos sucesos cuando la voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamiento.

\- Listo ¿Nos vamos? -

* * *

En el auto Livia iba mirando por la ventana a punto de dormirse, la noche había sido larga y estaba sumamente cansada.

\- Que noche...¿no? - Inició su hermano la conversación mientras conducía

\- Si...hubo más gente de lo normal -

\- Pero tu solo te fijas en Kitamura-san, ¿cierto? -

Livia se sobresalto y volteó a mirar a su hermano.

\- ¿A que te refieres? -

\- Vamos hermanita, te conozco... no engañas a nadie. Te ví cuando te llevaron su flor, estabas sonrojada.-

\- Si... a ti no puedo mentirte... fué una gran sorpresa para mi.-

\- Deberías considerar ir a saludarlo algún día...-

\- ¡No! -

La negativa fue dicha con tal seguridad y firmeza que no hubo refute por parte de su hermano. El silencio se apoderó de la cabina por unos minutos.

\- En realidad estaba considerando algo diferente - continuó la fémina con una voz más suave.

\- ¿Que es? -

\- Estaba considerando retirarme. -

Kuro enfureció de súbito con el comentario, pero no se lo demostró a su hermana. Se controló.

\- ¿Retirarte? -

\- Si. Ya no quiero bailar ni desvestirme ante la vista de tantos extraños. Hoy que me fije en sus rostros...me dieron asco y... miedo...-

\- Pero Liv, ellos no pueden ni siquiera tocarte, lo sabes.-

\- Lo sé pero...esto no es lo que yo quiero hacer -

El japonés se enardecía cada vez más, pero controlaba sus impulsos. Apretó el volante con ambas manos como si quisiera pulverizarlo para liberar un poco del estrés y el enojo que las insolentes palabras de alguien que consideraba "su propiedad" causaban en el. No respondió.

\- Kuro-chan... ¿Me apoyarías si decido dejar de bailar? Puedo ayudarte con otras cosas en el negocio -

\- No lo se Liv...¿Como que otra cosa podrías hacer? No tienes experiencia en finanzas, ni en como mesera, ni como cajera, no sabes manejar personal...-

\- Puedo encargarme de las chicas... - Dijo en un tono más bajo mientras su mirada se entristecía -

\- Ya tengo al personal encargado para eso. No querrás que despida a Yuya ¿Cierto? Tiene hijos, familia que mantener - Las respuesta de Kuro estaban bien calculadas para manipular la mente crédula de Livia. Que volvió a mirar el paisaje por ventana, con un gesto aún más triste.

\- Ayer vi como Yuya ... abofeteó a una de las chicas -

El auto se paró en seco. Las llantas rechinaron y Kuro no pudo contonerse por más tiempo. Se giró de cuerpo completo hacia Livia y gritó colérico:

\- Y ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO **TU** EN EL CAMERINO DE LAS OTRAS PERRAS?! -

Livia puso cara de susto y se repegó a la puerta y al cristal. Kuro miró su rostro temeroso y bufo un par de veces recobrando la cordura, luego, volvió a avanzar en el auto.

\- Lo lamento Liv, es que el camerino de las chicas no es lugar para ti -

Livia estaba tan asustada que aún ahora que su hermano se había calmado ella estaba estresada, a punto del llanto.

\- ...Las llamaste perras...-

\- Liv, Liv, Liv, la gente aquí no es gente normal. Esas mujeres han tratado de robar a los clientes, han maltratado a los mozos, han intentado robarme dinero ¡A MI! que les doy todo cuanto tienen. Livia tu sabes que yo me desvivo por todas ustedes. A ellas tambien les he dado todo, casa, comida, protección, una familia, amor...y ¿como me han pagado? - Kuro hablaba fingiendo tranquilidad pero aún así podía oirsele un dejo de rabia y despotismo - Huyendo...llamando a la policía, tratando de hundirme ¡ **A MI**! Sin mi ya todas estarían muertas...-

Kuro era un As de la manipulación, tan es así que Livia se sintió apenada de haberle dicho que quería retirarse.

\- Yo también estaría muerta sin ti...- Reconoció.

-Escúchame Liv, se que este no es el trabajo con el que siempre soñaste. Esto tampoco es exactamente lo que yo quería ser desde niño... pero es el negocio de Papá, es todo lo que nos queda de él y debemos conservarlo. ¿Lo sabes no? -

Livia no contestó.

\- También lo hago por ti - Continuó Kuro - Yo sabía que si yo no te ofrecía un trabajo en el negocio familiar, no sobrevivirías mucho aquí en la calle. Japón no es un sitio amistoso y menos para una chica como tu, que no sabe hacer ninguna cosa y que ni siquiera sabe leer bien el japonés... Todo lo hago por ustedes Livia, por mi familia...Si tu te vas... no podré ayudarte. Seguramente solo conseguirás trabajos de sirvienta, te tratarán mal y serás denigrada por tus patrones. Los hombres te acosarán y yo no podré estar ahí para ayudarte. Aquí, conmigo, en el negocio de nuestro padre estás segura, eres la reina; no dejaré que nadie te haga daño y juntos mira lo bien que nos va. Tienes la vida que quieres y lo más importante, es que somos la familia que nuestro padre hubiera querido, estamos juntos... -

Livia reflexionó unos momentos.

\- Tienes razón... aquí contigo estoy mejor... además... tu me recibiste y acogiste cuando no tenía a nadie más... No me perdonaría si te dejo solo -

\- Buena chica ...- Rió el hermano. De nuevo había logrado manipular a Livia con argumentos como la familia, la herencia de su difunto padre y el pronóstico aterrador que le esperaría en las calles, sin la protección de Kuro.

Llegaron a la casa de la dama en un barrio elegante de Tokio. Ella se despidió de su hermano y bajo del auto, caminando en dirección a su apartamento haciendo sonar sus altísimos tacones, que manejaba perfectamente. Kuro la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció tras el portón de su lujoso edificio, luego hizo una llamada.

\- Moshi moshi -

\- Yuya, maldito bastardo de porquería...-

\- Kuro-sama, ¿que ocurre..?-

\- Livia te vio abofetear a una de mis perras...-

\- Ella no quería obedecer, Kuro-sama..yo solo trataba de...-

\- No me interesa el motivo que hayas tenido. Te dije expresamente que no quería que Livia presenciara ningún tipo de violencia. Maldito mal nacido, por tu culpa ahora ella quiere retirarse del negocio... ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó que aceptara trabajar como desnudista en el bar? -

\- Kuro-sama yo... -

\- ¡Mesees! Estuve trabajando su mente por meses y ahora que gracias a ella hemos recuperado clientela, viene Yuya el puñetas y hace su acto... Les dije claramente que Livia debe pensar que esto es un cuento de Hadas, no debe convivir con las putas y mucho menos debe verte a ti o a los otros haciendo cosas que la asusten -

\- Kuro-sama, no me di cuenta... ni siquiera estaba enterado que la señorita Livia estaba...-

\- De ahora en adelante vas a tener más cuidado, porque si Livia se larga, tendré que matarla y entonces venderé tu trasero todas las noches, tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que me pagues lo que vale esa perra mestiza... ¿he sido claro? -

\- Si Kuro-sama, no volverá a pasar, le aseguro que tendré cuidado. Ustedes sabe que yo jamás le he fallado, soy leal a su...-

Kuro colgó el teléfono.

\- Maldito lame suelas... - se quejó antes de encender su auto y retirarse del lugar.


End file.
